OverNightChange
by pangel8705
Summary: OverNightChange...basically Ryoma changes into a chibi over night due to Inui's juice. Ch.9: To The Camp pt3, now up! Also, those who don't like characters that are OOC, it be best if you don't read. :
1. Inui Juice Failure?

I do not own!

**Inui Juice Failure?**

'Beep! Beep! Beep!'…. '**SLAM!**'

Ryoma was not in a good mood. He was tired and that infernal contraption, known as an alarm clock, was way too loud in the morning. "Ryoma! Get up or you'll be late!" he heard his mother call. He grumbled and slowly climbed out of bed. After getting ready and satisfying Karupin, he went downstairs. Nanjiro was reading the 'newspaper' again, Nanako was scurrying around serving breakfast, and Rinko was on the phone. Ryoma grumpily sat down and ate the breakfast Nanako sat before him when his mother came over, "Ryoma, that was Momoroshiro. He said he couldn't make it today." Ryoma frowned, looked at the clock, and almost cursed. 'I'm going to be late! Baka Momo-sempai!' he thought. He grabbed his things quickly and ran out the door, leaving his family with sweat drops and question marks surrounding their heads.

He ran all the way to school, but was still 10 minutes late. "Echizen! You're late!" Tezuka yelled. Ryoma almost rolled his eyes, 'Thanks for stating the obvious'. Inui stepped forward, glasses gleaming with an evil smile on his face. Suddenly Ryoma was feeling really uneasy. "Echizen, for being late you get to try out my new juice." Inui said holding out a glass. Ryoma looked into the glass at the purple liquid, "What is it?" Inui looked thoughtful, "I have yet to name it because it has not been tested." Outwardly Ryoma looked calm, but inwardly he looked ready to kill. 'He's having me drink that concoction that hasn't even been tested once! Is he crazy?!...Never mind….' Ryoma sighed, "Whatever...", then he took the glass from Inui and slugged it down but nothing happened. Everyone had been watching Ryoma, holding their breath, their eyes widened when nothing happened. Kikamaru ran over to Ryoma, "Oi! Oi! Ochibi, are you alright?! Do you feel any different?! Tell me! Tell me! Nya!" Ryoma looked at Kikamaru with a confused look on his face, and then handed the glass back to Inui, "I feel fine." Ryoma walked away shaking his head, his sempai's were weird. Everyone looked at Inui, but Inui just stared after Ryoma, "Hmmm…" he looked really confused. 'It didn't work?' everyone else sighed and got back to practice. "Iiee data…." Inui mumbled, walking off.


	2. Ryoma's a Chibi?

I do not own!

Waking up as a Chibi!

**In Ryoma's Room**

Ryoma woke up with a yawn, stretching as if he were a cat. "Merrow?" Karupin looked at Ryoma confused. Ryoma looked down at Karupin then to his clothes, noticing that they were too big. "Kawpin…me clothes too bwig." Karupin rubbed against Ryoma purring. Nanako suddenly yelled up the stairs, "Ryoma, you're going to be late for practice again!" Ryoma looked at Karupin, "Pwactice?" Karupin meowed then jumped off the bed and scratched at the door. Ryoma climbed out of the bed with a bit of difficulty. When he finally got out and tried to walk, he tripped and fell. Ryoma sat up tears filling his eyes, "Kawpin, me can't walk…" Karupin meowed and licked Ryoma's tears the turned back to the door. Ryoma rubbed at his eyes and crawled to the door. Using the wall for support, Ryoma stood and opened the door. When Karupin ran out, Ryoma whimpered and sat on the floor before his tears fell.

**Downstairs**

Nanako looked up from finishing cooking to see Karupin run down the stairs. "Oi! Karupin, where's Ryoma?" Karupin meowed and pulled at Nanako's skirt with his teeth. Nanako blinked, "Alright Karupin, I'm coming." Karupin ran back up the stairs with Nanako right behind.

**With Ryoma**

Sniffles and hiccups could be heard from our little chibi. Karupin ran over to Ryoma, "Merrow…" licking at Ryoma's tears. Nanako stared wide-eyed, "Ryo…Ryoma?" Ryoma looked up at Nanako, "Nan-ko-neechan…me clothes too bwig..." Nanako snapped out of her shock and hurried to Ryoma's side, "Shh, shh...Ryo-chan, its alright, lets find you clothes that fit, ne?" Ryoma brushed at his cheeks, "Welly?" Nanako nodded with a soft smile, in her head she was wondering what had happened. Then she remembered what Ryoma said about one of his sempais. "He's a crazy, data-collecting freak who gives us poisonous drinks with the assurance 'it's good for your health'." She snapped out of her musings when she heard Ryoma call her, "-neechan? Nan-ko-neechan?" Nanako blinked then smiled at Ryoma, "Gomen Ryo-chan. lets get you those clothes now." Ryoma nodded hugging Nanako tightly.

**At Tennis Practice**

"Echizen is going to get so many laps when he gets here." Horio said. Kentaro looked at Horio, "I'm sure he has a good reason for not being here."

"Ochibi isn't here Fujiko!" Kikamaru pouted. Oishi started panicking, "What… what if he got hurt...and...and...oh dear..." Fuji just smiled at them, "Saa…I'm sure he's fine Oishi." Tezuka looked around the courts, "Everyone! Thirty laps for slacking off!" They all sighed and started running.

That's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long. I'm already writing the third one now, so it shouldn't be too long now. Next time the Regulars find out!


	3. The Regulars Meet the Chibi Ryoma

I do not own!

The Regulars meet the Chibi Ryoma

"Now don't you just look so cute Ryo-chan!?" Nanako exclaimed happily. Ryoma was wearing jean overalls (shorts) and a white shirt. Karupin meowed in agreement. As Nanako slipped a pair of his old tennis-shoes on, Ryoma cocked his head to the side. "Nan-ko-neechan? Where we goin'?" Nanako looked up and smiled at his cuteness, "Well Ryo-chan, we're going to a school not too far from here to talk to someone, k?" Ryoma nodded as she picked him up. "Alright, lets go!" Nanako shouted making Ryoma giggle.

**Tennis Practice-Tezuka**

Tezuka looked upset, and he should be, this is Ryoma's second day of being late. He heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around to see a woman holding a small boy, "Yes?" Nanako shifted Ryoma a bit, "I need to speak to someone called Inui." Tezuka blinked, "Why?" Nanako was about to answer when Ryoma reached out and grabbed Tezuka's glasses, setting them on his own face. "Nan-ko-neechan…do me look likes him?"Ryoma trying to make his face serious looking. Nanako giggled, "Now, now Ryo-chan, you can't take his glasses." Ryoma tilted his head confused, "Why?" Nanako smiled, "Because Ryo-chan, he won't be able to see and he might get hurt." Ryoma's eyes widened and quickly handed the glasses back, "Gomen mizer. You not hurt?" Tezuka blinked and took his glasses, he was trying to fight off a smile, "I'm fine, thank you." Ryoma grinned hugging Nanako. Tezuka turned to Nanako, "Ryo-chan?" Nanako started the smiled, "Ah, Gomen. You know him as Ryoma." Tezuka's face showed his surprise, "This is Echizen?" Nanako nodded, "That's why I need to talk to Inui. I suspect it's his doing." Tezuka nodded and turned to the courts, "Inui! Come here!" Inui looked up from his data-collecting, "Eh?" He shrugged and walked over to the small group. "Yes Tezuka?" Tezuka looked at him sternly, "Find an antidote for Echizen immediately." Inui looked confused, "Echizen?" Tezuka tilted his head to Nanako and Ryoma, "The kid." Inui looked over at Nanako holding Ryoma, "EH! Iiee…data..." and started writing notes. Tezuka frowned, "Now Inui." Inui looked to Tezuka then Ryoma and nodded. "Nan-ko-neechan! Nan-ko-neechan! Waz he doin'?" Ryoma pointed at Kikamaru. "I don't know Ryo-chan." Tezuka looked over to where Ryoma pointed, "He's doing acrobatics." Ryoma blinked, "Akwobratics?" Nanako giggled and Tezuka let a small smile, "Ah..." Ryoma bounced in Nanako's arms, "Wanna see! Wanna see! Can me?" Nanako smiled, "Of course Ryo-chan."

**Regulars**

"Eh...who's that with Bouchu?" Momo asked. Fuji looked up, "Saa…lets go see." Everyone rushed over to Tezuka, Nanako, and Ryoma. "Who's this Tezuka?" Fuji asked. Tezuka looked at them, "Nanako and Ryoma (Echizen)…" Fuji's eyes opened, "Saa…Ryoma-kun, you're really cute as a chibi." Ryoma blushed, "Awigato mizer." Fuji glanced at Tezuka, "Inui did this?" Tezuka only nodded.

"Fsshhh..." Kaido let out a blush, the kid was cute. "Ne! ne! Is that really Ochibi?! Ochibi turned into a chibi! Kawaii!!" Kikamaru looked excited jumping up and down. Ryoma giggled watching Kikamaru. Nanako smiled at Ryoma, wanna go to one of them Ryo-chan?" Ryoma looked up at them then raised his arms up to Kaido, "Up…pwease..." Kaido blushed; Momo laughed making Kaido glare at him then picked up Ryoma. Kaido looked at the boy in is arms while Ryoma looked at him then his eyes traveled to Kaido's bandana. Ryoma reached up and took it, setting it on his head, "sshhh…" Ryoma scrunched up his nose trying to sound like Kaido. Everyone either giggled, laughed, or chuckled, "Kawaii!" Kaido blushed, "Fsshh…." Ryoma looked up at Kaido, "Want back?" he asked, blinking cutely. Kaido just shook his head, "You can keep it…" Ryoma clapped, "Yay!" Fuji smiled and looked at Kaido, "May I hold him now?" Kaido just nodded handing Ryoma over to Fuji. "Saa…Ryoma-kun…." His words trailed off as Ryoma tried to open Fuji's eyes, "Can see?" Everyone tried and failed to hold back their laughter at this. Fuji just smiled, "Ah, I can see." Ryoma smiled. "I wanna hold him now, Fujiko! Nya!" Fuji nodded handing Ryoma to Kikamaru. "Ah! Kawaii! Ochibi, you're soooo cute!" Ryoma tugged at Kikamaru's hair, "You happy, mizer?" Kikamaru looked at Ryoma silently for a moment then grinned, "Kawaii!!" Ryoma blinked confused, when one of the other's leaned over to speak in his ear, "Kikamaru-sempai is always happy." Kikamaru handed Ryoma over to Oishi, "You hold him Oishi! Isn't he cute? Nya!" Oishi took hold of Ryoma gently, "Ah, he is..." Ryoma pulled at the two bangs in front of Oishi's head and giggled. Oishi gently removed Ryoma's hands from his hair with a small smile. "My turn!!" yelled out Momo. "Fsshhh…you're too loud baka peach." Momo turned to Kaido, "What was that mamushi? You want to start a fight?" Kaido just grunted. Oishi handed Ryoma to Momo, "Here, be careful now Momo." Momo grinned, "Hai, hai!" Ryoma looked up at Momo's hair, "Bwoom?" Ryoma looked confused, who would have their hair like a broom. Kaido snickered, the others chuckled. "Oi! That's not right, not right at all." Momo said, but was smiling. After everyone else had their go, Ryoma was handed to Tezuka. Tezuka looked uncomfortable, but held Ryoma gently. Ryoma looked up at him and put on a serious face, "Ne, mizer…you mad?" Fuji's eyes opened and his smile widened, how cute. Tezuka looked surprised for a moment, "No...why?" Ryoma lifted his fingers to try and make Tezuka smile, "'cause mizer, you not smile..." Everyone was shocked at Ryoma's actions, but soon burst out laughing. Tezuka's lips twitched, "Ah…" Tezuka handed Ryoma back to Nanako, where she was sitting on a bench. Sitting on Nanako's lap, he picked up a ball beside her, "Ball…?" Nanako looked in Ryoma's hands, "Ah, that's a tennis ball." Ryoma looked up at Nanako, "Nan-ko-neechan…waz twennis?" Nanako pointed to the courts where some people were playing, "That's tennis." Ryoma clapped, "Fun!" Everyone looked at each other and smiled and rushed to the courts and started their own matches while Ryoma looked on in amazement. He wanted to do that to; it looked like so much fun. Inui ran up to Tezuka and whispered in his ear and Tezuka turned an angry face at Inui. "Do something Inui, Ryoma can't stay like that!" Inui looked down, "But, Tezuka…there's nothing I can do…"

Chapter done…wow cliffhanger. What's going to happen to Ryoma…?

It might be a while for the next chapter, but it's not over! 


	4. Ryoma's Adventure

I do not own!

One reviewer mentioned that my paragraphs were too long, as in all bunched together I guess. Let me know if this is better. Thanks!

**Ryoma's Adventure**

Ryoma looked up at the newcomer (Inui), "Ne, ne…Nan-ko-neechan, he look sad…" Nanako looked over to Inui, "Ah…" she stood and sat Ryoma on the bench, "Stay here Ryo-chan, I'll be

back." Nanako walked over to talk to Tezuka and Inui. Ryoma didn't want to sit there, he wanted up and to go exploring. Ryoma pulled himself forward and climbed down, more like fell,

landing on his bottom, as his kaa-san liked to put it. Standing up he walked towards the open gate and snuck out. Ryoma's eyes were wide, "'Dis place is bwig…" Continued walking around

hoping to find something of interest. At the front gate were other people that had tennis rackets but their clothes were different. "Ore-sama is in a hurry, Kabaji, get Jiroh." The one who

called himself 'Ore-sama looked to a bigger guy. "Usu." The group started towards the tennis courts which were behind Ryoma. Ryoma tilted his head slightly, "Who's you?" 'Ore-sama' looked

down at Ryoma, "Ore-sama, has no time for children." Ryoma wrinkled his nose, "You's don't go heres." Mukahi jumped up and down, "Kawaii!" Kabaji looked down at Ryoma, "Usu." 'Ore-

sama' huffed, "What makes you say that?" Ryoma just pointed at their clothes. 'Ore-sama' blushed deep red. The rest of the team chuckled. "Chibi is not only cute but smart!" Mukahi was

excited, for some reason or another. "Ore-sama demands you to tell me who you are." Ryoma huffed, "Me not have to tell a monkey, who has no times for childrens, my name." Shishido

snickered, "He got you there, Atobe." Atobe snarled inwardly, "Listen you brat, only that brat Echizen is allowed to call me that." Ryoma blinked up at him confused, "Huh?" The Hyoutei

regulars chuckled. "Ryoma…Ochibi…Ryo-chan…Echizen!!" Seems that he was finally found out, Ryoma sighed sadly. Kikumaru spotted him with the Hyoutei regulars, "Ochibi!! There you are,

everyone was so worried. You should see Oishi!" Kikumaru pulled Ryoma into a hug. Fuji walked up behind Kikumaru, "Saa…Ryoma-kun…have fun?" Ryoma nodded, "But Fuji-niisan…who 'da

monkey and fwends?" The Hyoutei regulars were staring at them wide-eyed. "That…that's the brat?" Atobe asked. Fuji grinned, "Yep! You can thank Inui later." Atobe stared at Ryoma,

"Hmph! He's still snarky. And is that Kaido's bandana?" Kikumaru looked down at Ryoma and smiled, "Yep! Kaido let Ochibi keep it! Ain't Ochibi so kawaii!" Atobe was about to say something

but noticed that the rest of the regulars were fussing over Ryoma, even Kabaji and a now awaken Jiroh. "Ah, Echizen-kun….you're a cute chibi…" Jiroh muttered sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Ryoma blushed. "Awigato mizer." Jiroh smiled at Ryoma, "Ne Echizen-kun, wanna play?" Ryoma looked confused, "Play what?" Jiroh held his arms out to take Ryoma, Kikumaru hesitantly let

him go, "Don't lose him Jiroh." Jiroh saluted, "Hai, hai!" With that Jiroh ran off with Ryoma, Mukahi blinked, "Oi! Jiroh wait for me! I wanna play too!" Mukahi ran after them. Atobe looked to

Fuji, "You said to thank Inui?" Fuji smiled, "Un, yesterday Ryoma-kun was given penal-tea for being late, but nothing happed. Today…well, you see." Atobe grunted, "He still called me a

monkey…" Kikumaru giggled, "At least it wasn't monkey king!" The Hyoutei regulars chuckled.

**Jiroh, Ryoma, and Mukahi**

"Okay Echizen-kun, this is what were gonna do. We're gonna play hide'n'seek, k?" Ryoma blinked, "Waz that?" Jiroh smiled, "It's where one person counts and the others hide, got it?"

Ryoma nodded. Mukahi looked at Jiroh, "So…who's counting?" Jiroh looked at Mukahi and Ryoma, "Me. Better go run and hide. And not the same place k?" Ryoma nodded then he and Mukahi

ran off in opposite directions. "1…2…3…4…5…6…7….zzzz" Mukahi hid behind a bush, 'Maybe I should have counted, Jiroh probably fell asleep.' Ryoma looked around then saw a crack between

two walls, he smiled, 'I can hide there.' Twenty minutes later, Mukahi sighed and stood, 'My legs hurt, lets see if Jiroh fell asleep.' Mukahi found Jiroh sleeping soundly against the tree, "Jiroh

wake up, lets go find the kid." Jiroh jumped up suddenly, "Echizen-kun! I fell asleep…oh no…I lost him…what am I going to do?" Mukahi sighed, "Jiroh! Lets go look for him." Jiroh nodded,

then the two of them ran off looking for him. Jiroh was running and not really paying attention when he ran into someone. Jiroh looked up, "Ah...gomen Tezuka-san. Just looking for Echizen-

kun, no worries." He was getting ready to run off again, when he was grabbed roughly by the back of his shirt, "You lost Echizen?" Jiroh looked like a kid caught stealing cookies, "Ah…well,

we were playing hide'n'seek and I fell asleep counting. Didn't mean to really I didn't. But I gotta find him, I promised not to lose him and I did." Tezuka let him go with a nod, "Fine, but hurry."

Jiroh nodded and ran off. Mukahi called to him, "Jiroh! Over here, but be quiet." Jiroh ran over, "Huh? Why?" Mukahi pointed in between the walls and there was Ryoma, curled up, fast

asleep. "Ah…kawaii!" Jiroh whispered, eyes twinkling. Kikumaru bounced over, "Whatcha looking at?!" Jiroh and Mukahi turned around quickly, putting a finger to their lips, "Shhhh!" Kikumaru

blinked and looked between the walls, "Aww…kawaii!" Kikumaru ran off and found Tezuka, "He's been found Tezuka, but come look, he's so kawaii!" Tezuka blinked, "Huh?" Kikumaru sighed

and grabbed hold of Tezuka and pulled him to where Jiroh and Mukahi were. Kikumaru pointed in between the two walls, "Look…" Kikumaru whispered. Tezuka glanced at Kikumaru

strangely then to where Kikumaru pointed. His lips twitched, then gave off a soft smile. "Saa….what could our proud bouchu be smiling at…" Fuji looked at where everyone else was, his eyes

opened and his smile softened, "Ahh…so cute, guess he's all tired out." Tezuka looked to Kikumaru, "Kikumaru go find Nanako, bring her here." Kikumaru nodded and ran off as Kaido walked

forward, "Fsshhh…" Kaido's eyes followed his sempai confusedly. Kaido looked over to where the small group was huddled, getting curious he walked over. Seeing Ryoma he blushed, 'So

kawaii.' Mukahi looked around him, "So how we getting him out without waking him?" Kaido hissed, "Pick him up, baka." They all looked to Kaido, "You pick him up." Mukahi said in return.

Kaido hissed again, "Fine then. Move." They all moved out of the way to let Kaido by. Kaido looked at the narrowness of the crack, and shrugged. Bending down and putting his arms through

the crack he gently picked up Ryoma. Getting him out of being between the two walls, he pulled Ryoma closer to him to make him more comfortable. Then turned around facing the others,

"Fsshhh…" They all had stars in their eyes minus Tezuka who's mouth was twitching. Kaido looked down at Ryoma and blushed, Ryoma had his clothes in a fist and rubbing his cheek against

him. Nanako ran forward and was about to say something when she saw Ryoma in Kaido's arms. Her eyes lit up, "Aww...kawaii!" Tezuka looked to Nanako, "You should probably take him

home now….and…he can come back tomorrow…" Nanako smiled and Kikumaru was jumping up and down, "Get to see Ochibi again!!" Everyone turned to Kikumaru, "Shhh!" Kikumaru

pouted,"Aww…."

Was a bit bored so went ahead and wrote it. I hope it's okay, just all came out at once. Thanks for the reviews!


	5. The Parents

I do not own!

**The Parents**

Nanako watched as little Ryoma lay sleeping quietly, one fist to his cheek. 'So kawaii!' Nanako was wondering when oji-san and oba-san would get back. She didn't think they would like

finding out that Ryoma had turned chibi all over again. "Tadaima!" Nanako heard from downstairs. Nanako walked downstairs quietly. "Where is that lazy brat, I've been aching to play tennis

with him for days." Nanjiro grumbled. Rinko hit him on the head, "Don't talk like that about Ryoma, baka." Nanako giggled, "Oba-san, oji-san, Okaerinasai." Rinko smiled at Nanako, "Arigato

Nanako. Where's Ryoma?" Nanako smiled slightly, "Ryo-chan's upstairs." Rinko and Nanjiro looked shocked, "Ryo-chan? You haven't called him that since he was a chibi." Nanako laughed

nervously, "Well…he IS a chibi…" It was quiet for a long minute when Nanjiro yelled, "Nani!?" Rinko glanced at Nanjiro, "Not so loud." Nanako nodded, "Ryo-chan's asleep oji-san…well was

asleep." Nanako corrected herself as she heard Ryoma's crys. Nanako ran upstairs, "Shh, shh…it's okay Ryo-chan. It was only oji-san." Ryoma sniffled, "Nan-ko-neechan…tou-san is loud."

Rinko giggled from the doorway, Ryoma was so cute. Ryoma looked up, "Kaa-san!" Rinko walked over and bent in front of Ryoma, "Hey, Ryo-chan. Did your mean 'ol tou-san wake you up?"

Ryoma nodded rubbing at his cheeks. Nanjiro grumbled, "So where's the brat?" Ryoma looked up, he was about to say something but stopped and blinked confused. "Kaa-san, tou-san look

funny." Nanako giggled and Rinko smiled, Nanjiro just looked insulted. "Yes, he does at that Ryo-chan. It's his clothes, ne? Nanjiro go change." Nanjiro blinked, "B...but...but..." Rinko glared,

"Now, Nanjiro." Nanjiro sighed defeated, "Hai, hai." Rinko turned back to Ryoma, "So Ryo-chan, what did you do today?" Ryoma's face lit up, "Me and Nan-ko-neechan went to school!" Rinko

turned to Nanako, Nanako nodded with a smile. "Well, what did you do there?" Ryoma smiled, "We met…ten...twen…twennis pwayers." Rinko and Nanako giggled. "Tell your kaa-san what

they were like." Ryoma clapped, "umm...Kai-niisan sounded like a snake, he went Fsshhh...and he lets me have this." Ryoma held up the bandana. Rinko smiled, "Ah…who else?" Ryoma got a

thinking look on his face, "Ah…Fuji-niisan could sees with eyes cwosed. Ki-Ki-niisan liked to bounce awot, he did akwobratics. Umm…Shi-niisan hair was funny. Inui-niisan said data alots.

Taka-niisan was weally nice. Momo-niisan had bwoom hair. Ummm…and Zuka-niisan looked mad." Rinko smiled, "Why did Zuka-niisan look mad?" Ryoma cocked his slightly, "Wells cause he

not smiles." Rinko giggled. Nanjiro finally came in, "It's probably that captain over there. Looks so serious all the time. He should lighten up. I feel weird in these clothes Rinko-chan!" Nanako

and Ryoma giggled. "Well dear, until Ryoma grows up you'll be wearing those clothes."

Nanako smiled, "Tell her who else you met Ryo-chan." Ryoma looked confused than his face lit up, "Me meets a monkey and his fwends!" Nanako giggled, and his parents looked confused. "A

monkey, Ryo-chan?" Rinko asked. Ryoma nodded, "And fwends. Monkey said name is 'ore-sama'. Me not like monkey so much, but fwends were okays. Me liked Ji-niisan and Muk-nii-san. We

pway game." Nanako giggled, Nanjiro just rubbed the back of his head confused. Ryoma looked to Nanjiro, "Tou-san hair gone." Ryoma pointed at Nanjiro's head. Nanjiro blushed, "Ah…

someone chopped it off…" Ryoma blinked, "That not nice…tou-san told story kaa-san." Rinko smiled, "Ah…he did. He actually shaved it off; he wanted to be a monk." Ryoma wrinkled his nose,

"Tou-san still look funny…" Nanako and Rinko giggled, Nanjiro sighed, "Never could satisfy the brat." Ryoma's stomach then growled, "Ah…I'm hungwy…" Rinko nodded, "I'll go fix something

to eat." She got up and left leaving Nanjiro behind sighing. "Oi! Nanako-chan, who did that to Ryoma?" Nanako looked down at Ryoma who was now occupied with Karupin. "One of his

sempai from the tennis club." Nanjiro looked thoughtful, "Might it be that Inui boy?" Nanako nodded in conformation. "What are we gonna do with you kid? Always getting into messes."

Ryoma looked up at Nanjiro, "You says someting tou-san?" Nanjiro sweat dropped, "Still the same, no matter the age…"

Nanako ruffled Ryoma's hair with a smile, "Nan-ko-neechan, no do that!" Nanako giggled, "Sorry Ryo-chan. You just looked so cute." Ryoma frowned, "Do nots!" Nanjiro smiled, "Stubborn

brat." Ryoma glared at Nanjiro, "Me no bwat. Me tells kaa-san on yous." Ryoma climbed off the bed, "No, no…Ryoma don't do that…I...I'm sorry…Just don't tell your kaa-san." Ryoma stuck his

tongue out at Nanjiro, "Me still tellin'!"

Ryoma hurried down the stairs, "Kaa-san, kaa-san!" Rinko turned around and smiled down at Ryoma, "What is it Ryo-chan?" Ryoma pointed up the stairs, "Tou-san said me bwat. Thens he

tolds me nots to tell." Karupin, who had followed Ryoma, meowed in agreement. Rinko smiled gently at Ryoma, "I'll get him Ryo-chan. Nan-ji-ro!"

Nanjiro shrank back, 'He actually told her. I'm so dead.' Nanako giggled, "He'll be down momentarily oba-san!" Nanjiro glanced at Nanako, "You're against me too!?" Nanako just smiled, "Your

own fault oji-san." She ushered him from the room and downstairs.

Rinko was at the stove finishing the cooking with Ryoma playing with Karupin nearby. Nanjiro glared at Ryoma, Ryoma glanced up just then. "Tou-san look angry kaa-san." Rinko turned

around to see Nanjiro glaring; she walked over to him and hit him on the head with a rolling pin. "He's just a kid Nanjiro. Don't call him such things. And I'm throwing out your porn" Nanjiro

sighed while rubbing his head, glanced at Ryoma. "Fine…wait…Nani!? Oh…Rinko-chan please don't do that!" Rinko glared at Nanjiro, "Nanjiro, Ryoma's young again. I'll not have him turning

into a pervert." Nanjiro sighed, "Alright." Nanjiro walked over to Ryoma, "You said your nii-san's played tennis, right?" Ryoma looked up and nodded. Nanjiro smiled slightly, "I'll teach you if

you want." Ryoma's face lit up, "Weally?" Nanjiro nodded. Rinko turned to them, "Don't be too rough on him Nanjiro." Nanjiro waved at her as he and Ryoma walked out side. "Okay first off,

the basics…"

After being outside for a while Rinko called them in to eat. Ryoma was tired, his tou-san made him work hard. After eating Rinko took Ryoma upstairs for his bath and to get him ready for bed.

Ryoma yawned sleepily. "Sleep well Ryo-chan." Ryoma smiled up at Rinko, "Night kaa-san." Rinko kissed his forehead gently, "Night."

Nanjiro grumbled, "He can't stay a chibi forever. Is that Inui-boy working on an antidote?" Nanako nodded, "He said that he'll do his best, but hopefully Ryoma would grow out of it." Nanjiro

sighed, "Just how long will it take?" Nanako shrugged, "He couldn't say. The juice that Ryoma drank hadn't been tested yet." Nanjiro sat still for a moment, "Nani!? Not tested? What if the

stuff he mixed together was harmful?" Nanako sighed, "That's what Inui-san is working on, to see if it's harmful and whatnot, and to see what could turn Ryoma back." Rinko came down,

"Quiet now. Ryoma's asleep." They all glanced upstairs; 'I hope he'll be fine.' was everyone's thoughts.

The next morning, Nanako came upstairs and woke up Ryoma, "Ne, Ryo-chan. Want to go to the school today?" Ryoma bounced up and down, "Yay! Get to see nii-sans again. You thinks

Zuka-niisan will smile?" Nanako smiled, "Saa…who knows."

Leaving it here I guess. Thanks for the Reviews! Much appreciated! 


	6. The Pervert and The Trip

I do not own!

I hope you're enjoying the story. I'm just writing as the words come to me. So I hope it's not TOO bad. But anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**The Pervert and The Trip**

Nanako walked through the front gates, Ryoma in her arms. "Ready to see everyone Ryo-chan?" Ryoma nodded, "Yep, yep!"

As Nanako walked to the courts Kikumaru was jumping up and down, "Ochibi's coming! Ochibi's coming! Nya!" Fuji just smiled, "Ah, wonder how he's doing." Kaido and Momo were fighting

again, "Baka Peach!", "What was that mamushi? You trying to start something?" Kikumaru squealed, "Look! Look! It's Ochibi!" Kaido and Momo stopped fighting looking up to see Nanako

and Ryoma coming up. Inui jotted something down in his notebook, mumbling about good data or something. Nanako set Ryoma down, "Inui-san, any luck?" Inui shook his head, "Not yet.

But I'm still working on it." Nanako just nodded, watching Oishi and Kikumaru fuss over Ryoma. "Not so rough Kikumaru." Tezuka ordered as he came forward. Kikumaru looked sheepish,

"Gomen. Gomen, Ochibi." Kaido and Momo had gone back to fighting, "Ki-Ki-niisan? Why is Kai-niisan and Momo-niisan fwightin'?" Kikumaru blushed at the name Ryoma gave him, "They're

always fighting Ochibi. It takes forever for them to stop." Ryoma looked thoughtful, then walked over to Kaido and Momo. Ryoma reached up and tugged at their shorts, "Ne, ne. Nii-sans,

pwease no fwight." Kaido and Momo looked down and blushed at the cute expression on Ryoma's face. "Ah Gomen Ryoma-kun." Momo said sheepishly. "Fsshhh…gomen…" Was Kaido's reply.

Ryoma didn't look satisfied, "Say sorrys. Fwends, yes? No fwight." Momo and Kaido were at a loss, they didn't want to apologize to the other, but couldn't refuse Ryoma. They looked at each

other, then away, "Gomen." They said in unison. Ryoma smiled brightly, "Yay! Fwends, yes?" Kaido and Momo blushed, "Hai…"

The others had been watching the exchange and smiled. Fuji looked thoughtful, "When Ryoma-kun gets back to normal, we should have him stop their fighting. Wonder how they would

react." Kikumaru grinned, "Yeah! Ochibi could make them stop, nya." Tezuka just looked on, face expressionless. Ryoma walked over to Tezuka, "Zuka-niisan. You no smiles agains. Did

someones steal yous smiles? Ne, nii-san?" Tezuka's mouth twitched at the name, "Ah…gomen Ryoma. I don't smile too much." Ryoma frowned up at him, "That's bad. Peoples can't be weally

happys whens you no smile. Ne, Zuka-niisan, you weally should smile. Kaa-san said that's it takes more mu..mus…mussheels(muscles) to fwown thens to smiles." Tezuka let a small smile,

mainly at the way Ryoma pronounced muscles. "Ah...that is correct." Ryoma smiled, "Sees, is easy to smiles." Tezuka's smile left his face making Ryoma give him a disapproving look and

shook his head, "Yous hopewess." Fuji giggled at that, making Tezuka give him a glare. Fuji just smiled innocently.

Everyone was basically in shock at their interaction, Inui even forgot to jot down this new 'data'. Momo grinned, "That was cute, ne?" Everyone snapped out of their shock, Inui suddenly

started jotting things down. Tezuka glared over at Inui, "Inui, if any of that gets out, you're running 2000 laps and there will be no giving penal-tea drinks for 3 months." Inui paled, "A...hai

Tezuka. I'll guard it with my life." Tezuka only nodded. Ryoma walked over to Inui, who was sitting on a bench, and saw a notebook like the one he was writing in. Ryoma 'stealthily' picked it

up, "Ne, Inui-niisan…waz this?" Everyone stared wide-eyed at the fact the little chibi actually held one of Inui's notebooks. "Ne, Inui-niisan. me thoughts yous only wrote in its. This one has

pwictures likes the ones in a book me tou-san was weeding(reading)." Nanako gasped and snatched the book from Ryoma quickly and snapped it shut. "Ryo-chan, you shouldn't look at that.

Pictures like that are bad." She glared at Inui, Inui felt sweat running down his face. "Buts Nan-ko-neesan. Tou-san weads them. Whys do tou-san wead bad things?" Nanako, still glaring at

Inui, turned to Ryoma. "Because Ryo-chan. Your tou-san is a pervert." Ryoma looked confused, "Pwervert?" Everyone was snickering at the panicked look on Inui's face, even Tezuka seemed

amused. "It's a bad thing Ryo-chan. You'll learn when you get older." Ryoma pouted, which made him look really cute. "Awww…."

Oishi was frantic, how could Inui have something that horrible where some kid could get hold of it. Kaido was staring at Inui with a killer expression on his face, he hoped the kid wasn't too

traumatized. Fuji's eyes were open, glaring at Inui, that had better not scar Ryoma-kun. Momo looked neutral, he didn't know wither to start laughing or to pelt tennis balls at Inui. Takashi

wanted to pick up a racket and pound Inui's head in, but then he felt sheepish for even thinking it. Kikumaru sat on the ground, frowning, 'Bad Inui, nya.". Tezuka's frown seemed to get

worse.

Ryoma turned to the others and blinked, they all looked angry. He saw Kikumaru frowning, he bounced over to him and basically stuck his face into Kikumaru's. "Ne, ne. Ki-Ki-niisan, yous not

happy nows. Yous sad? Bes happy nii-san! Happy, ne…" Ryoma's face was animated as he stared into Kikumaru's. Kikumaru looked surprised, "Ochibi! No I'm not sad. Gomen for worrying you

ochibi. I'm happy now. Nya!" Everyone chuckled, Tezuka's lips twitched. "Yay!" Then Ryoma bounced over to Kaido, "Ne! Ne! Kai-niisan, yous fwowning mores than Zuka-niisan!" Tezuka's

eyebrow twitched slightly before he settled for a slight smile. Momo chuckled. Kaido blushed, "Fsshhh…" then started walking away embarrassed. Ryoma's eyes filled with tears, looking up at

Momo, "Momo-niisan, is Kai-niisan angwy with me?" Momo's eyes widened at the tears, shaking his head, "No he's not. Mamushi! Get back here! You upset Ryoma!" Kaido turned around to

see Ryoma brushing at his eyes his face looking heartbroken. Kaido's eyes widened and he rushed over bending in front of Ryoma. "Fsshhh…What's the matter Ryo-kun?" Ryoma brushed at

his eyes again, "Is yous angwy with me? Me didn't means to make yous angwy, weally." Kaido shook his head and picked Ryoma up, "No, I'm not angry with you Ryo-kun. I…I guess I got a

little embarrassed when Ba...I mean Momo laughed." Ryoma looked at him in the eyes, "Waz it mys faults?" Kaido shook his head, "Fsshhh…Momo can be a pain no and again." Ryoma smiled

past the tears, "Me gwad that's yous not angwy with mes." Kaido gave a soft smile and a small blush.

Fuji had his eyes open watching the scene in wonder, "Who knew Kaido could be so gentle. Saa…Momoshiro, don't let something like that happen again. No one wants to see little Ryoma-

kun cry." Momo rubbed the back of his nervously, "Ah…" Tezuka let a smile cross his face at Kaido and Ryoma's interaction. Kikumaru giggled, "Did you hear what Kaido called Ochibi?! So

kawaii! Nya!" Fuji smiled, "Ah, even Kaido has a soft side." Nanako just smiled, they all cared for Ryoma and that was good enough for her.

Kaido walked over with Ryoma in his arms, Ryoma's arms circling his neck, a slight blush covering his cheeks. Fuji smiled, "Saa…Kaido-kun, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We'd

have all reacted the same if we were in your position." Kaido just shrugged trying to put on a look of indifference, but failing.

Ryuzaki-sensei came out and looked around them, she smiled slightly seeing Kaido and Ryoma. She had gotten a call from Nanjiro about Ryoma's condition. "Everyone, I've come to announce

that we're all going to a training camp in the mountain. We'll be staying for a month." Everyone frowned, Kikumaru voiced his protest, "Aww, Ryuzaki-sensei, I don't want to leave Ochibi for

that long". Everyone else nodded as well. Ryoma looked around him, "Yous going aways? Buts…buts mes will miss yous. And mes want to stays with Kai-niisan." He tightened his hold on

Kaido with a small pout. Kaido ducked his head with a blush covering his cheeks, "Fsshhh…" Everyone chuckled, Tezuka's lips turned up into a small smile. Ryuzaki-sensei looked thoughtful.

"Hmm…well maybe we can take him along. I don't have a problem with it. What about the rest of you?" Everyone broke into grins, "Ochibi's coming too! Yay!" Ryoma looked up at Kaido, "Me

goings with yous?" he asked cutely. "Ahh…" was Kaido's simple answer. Ryoma grinned and hugged Kaido tightly. Everyone started talking excitedly.

Ryuzaki-sensei walked to Nanako. "You have no problem with this?" Nanako shook her head, "I believe they'll take good care of him." Ryuzaki-sensei nodded, "You should pack him two

different bags." Nanako looked confused, "Two?" Ryuzaki-sensei nodded, "One for his chibi state and another in case the juice wears off while we're there." Nanako nodded in

understanding, "No problem. When do you leave?" Ryuzaki-sensei glanced over to the regulars, "Two days." Nanako nodded, "I'll have everything ready." Ryuzaki-nodded and they walked

over to the regulars. "Everyone we'll be leaving in two days. So make sure you have everything you need by then. That's all." With that Ryuzaki-sensei walked off.

Nanako looked to Ryoma, "Ryo-chan we should get home so we can make sure you have enough clothes." Ryoma nodded, "Okies Nan-ko-neesan. Bye-byes niisans. See yous laters!" Nanako

took Ryoma from Kaido and Ryoma waved back at them as they walked back home. Ryoma looked up at Nanako, "Ne, Nan-ko-neesan. Is me weally going with Kai-niisan and the others?"

Nanako smiled, "Hai, hai! I'm sure you'll have lots of fun." Ryoma smiled, "Ne, Nan-ko-neesan. Me thinks me will gets Zuka-niisan to smiles more." Nanako giggled, "Ah, we'll see Ryo-chan.

We'll see."

Thanks for the reviews! :)


	7. To The Camp Pt 1

As I've said I do not own!

This is what I get for being bored. A new chapter. Sigh…well hope it suits you well enough.

**To The Camp Part 1**

**Time Skip: Two Days Later**

Nanako woke Ryoma up gently, "Ne, Ryo-chan. It's time to go." Ryoma woke up, "Go with nii-sans?" Rubbing his eyes sleepily. Nanako smiled, "Yep! Won't you be happy to see Kai-nii-san?"

Ryoma nodded happily, "When go, Nan-ko-neechan?" Nanako ruffled his hair, "Right after breakfast." Ryoma nodded as Nanako got him ready.

After breakfast they headed out, Nanako carrying Ryoma and the two bags that were packed. "Ne, Nan-ko-neechan?" Nanako looked down at Ryoma, "Yes Ryo-chan?" Ryoma looked

thoughtful, "We go to camp? Wills monkey and fwends be there?" Nanako smiled, "Ah. Ryuzaki-san said that they'll be other teams there, including the monkey's team." Ryoma looked up at

her, "Tweam? Waz that?" Nanako giggled, "It's what your nii-sans are Ryo-chan. All together they make a team." Ryoma nodded, "Okies!"

"Oishii! When's Ochibi getting here? It's been forever, nya!" Oishi looked at Kikumaru, "We've only been here three minutes Eiji." Kikumaru nodded, "Un! But Ochibi's still not here Oishi." Oishi

just shook his head, looking away, trying to hide his amusement. "Look, Eiji. Ryoma's coming up now." Kikumaru bounced over to Ryoma, "Ne! Ne! Ochibi, I missed you! You took forever!"

Ryoma looked at Kikumaru confused, "Me sees you westerday, Ki-Ki-nii-san." Momo snickered.

Nanako handed Ryoma to Kikumaru and walked over to Ryuzaki-sensei. "These are his bags, Ryuzaki-san. I hope I packed enough." Nanako said worriedly. Ryuzaki-sensei smiled, "I'm sure

it's fine. We can always wash them." Nanako nodded satisfied.

Kikumaru jumped around holding Ryoma. "E...Eiji! Calm down! You could drop him!" Everyone watched Kikumaru in horror, was he crazy, he could hurt him doing things like that. Kaido hissed

angrily, Tezuka glared at Kikumaru, "Kikumaru! Stop now or 50 laps around the courts." Kikumaru stopped looking sheepish, "Hai! Gomen Ochibi!" Ryoma's eyes were wide, "That waz

scarwy, Ki-Ki-nii-san." Kikumaru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, then handed Ryoma to Kaido. "Gomen Ochibi." Ryoma hugged Kaido tightly, "Iz okies Ki-Ki-nii-san." Kikumaru grinned,

"So Ochibi's not mad at me?" Ryoma shook his head a bright smile on his face. Ryoma turned to look up at Kaido, "Kai-niisan, you no jump, wight?" Kaido hissed with a blush, "Ah…no. I don't

jump." Everyone chuckled, Tezuka let a smile slip, hopefully unnoticed. "Look, Kai-niisan. Zuka-niisan smile." Kaido looked over at Tezuka, and grinned, "Fsshhh….ah." Tezuka blushed slightly

letting the smile slip from his face slowly.

Ryuzaki-sensei stepped forward, "Alright is everyone ready?" A chorus of "Hai's!" went up. Ryuzaki-sensei nodded with a smile. Nanako walked up to Kaido and Ryoma, "You be good for Kai-

nii-san. K?" Ryoma nodded, "Okies Nan-ko-neechan!" Nanako smiled, "Have a good time Ryo-chan." Ryoma nodded, "Me wills!" Ryoma hugged Kaido tightly waving to Nanako as she walked

back home. "Alright! Everyone on the bus!" Ryuzaki-sensei yelled.

* * *

**At the training camp**

The bus pulled to a stop in front of a large building. Ryuzaki-sensei stood up, "Alright, make sure you have everything. Can someone grab Ryo-chan's bags?" Tezuka and Oishi grabbed one,

"Why does he have two bags, sensei?" Ryuzaki-sensei smiled, "Well one's his clothes for his size now, and the other is his clothes if the juice wears off while we're here." Everyone nodded

in understanding. With that everyone stepped off the bus. Ryoma was asleep in Kaido's arms so Momo kindly carried Kaido's things for him.

"Kabaji! Wake Jiroh up, Seigaku is here...Nani?! They brought the brat with them." Jiroh woke up at that, "Echizen-kun is here? Where?" Atobe huffed, "Wake up when you know the brat's

about. He's over there." Atobe pointed towards the Seigaku regulars. Jiroh hopped up from his place on the ground and rushed over to them.

"So kawaii!" Jiroh exclaimed softly. "Ne, ne. When Echizen-kun wakes up, can we play? Onegai." Tezuka frowned slightly, "You lost him last time Jiroh." Jiroh frowned, "Aww…I didn't mean

too." Fuji smiled at Jiroh, "Let them play later Tezuka." Tezuka sighed, "Just don't lose him."

Atobe sighed and walked over, "What did you bring the brat for?" Kaido hissed, glaring at Atobe. Kikumaru jumped up and down, "Cause! Cause! Ochibi wanted to come." Jiroh looked up at

Kikumaru, "Shh. Echizen-kun is sleeping." Kabaji standing behind Atobe just nodded, "Usu." Kikumaru sighed, "Ochibi should wake up, nya!" Oishi turned to Kikumaru, "Eiji, he's just a kid. He

needs his sleep." Kikumaru sighed again, "I know. But he slept all the time before too. Nya!"

Somehow Kamio and Momo had run into each other. "Oi! It's the bike thief!" Kamio yelled. Momo frowned, "I'm no bike thief. And you should be quiet." Kamio growled, "Why should I be quiet.

Huh?!" Shinji standing behind Kamio muttered, "Echizen isn't here. Wonder why, he's always so arrogant. He would probably want to be here too. Maybe no one told him. He might get mad

at that, I would. That Kaido is holding a chibi. Cute, too. Maybe you shouldn't be too loud. The chibi's sleeping. Kinda reminds me of Echizen. Sleeping all the time. Who sleeps all the time? Is

it even good for your health? And all that ponta he drinks, too much sugar. Kamio you and Momo shouldn't fight, the chibi is still sleeping. You might wake him…" Kamio turned to Shinji, "Shut

it Shinji!" Shinji just started muttering again, "Gomen. But you should shut it too. Momo's right. You're too loud sometimes." Kamio sighed, "No use. Ne, who's the chibi?" Momo looked over to

Kaido, "Ahh...that's Ryoma." Kamio and Shinji started, "You mean the chibi is Echizen?" Kamio asked. "No wonder he reminds me of Echizen. Inui-san must have done it. He gives out really

nasty juices. I tasted one. I don't know how Seigaku handles it." Shinji muttered. Kamio bopped Shinji on the head, "Hush. Let's go see the chibi Echizen." Shinji just nodded following Kamio

and Momo over to the Seigaku regulars, plus three from Hyoutei.

Kamio and Shinji stared at Ryoma for a moment, before their eyes lit up with stars, "Kawaii!" Everyone sweat dropped, that was so out of character for them. Tachibana walked over yelling

at them, "Stop bothering Seigaku. Kamio you should stop fighting with Momoshiro." Kamio and Shinji turned to their captain, "Shhh…" They put a finger to their lips, "Chibi Echizen is sleeping.

He's so kawaii!" Tachibana looked shocked at them, then looked into Kaido's arms and smiled, "Ah…but you still need to come back to the team." Kamio and Shinji sighed, "Hai, bochou."

"Now then, we need to assign roommates." Ryuzaki-sensei said now that all distractions were gone. "It's already a given that Ryoma will be with Kaido, yes?" Kaido blushed, "Fsshhh…hai."

Ryuzaki-sensei nodded. "So the others will be: Oishi and Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Takashi, Fuji and Inui. Tezuka, you can stay with Kaido and Ryoma, if you're okay with that." Tezuka only

nodded glancing over to Kaido and Ryoma. "Everyone okay with their roommates?" Everyone nodded. They all started towards their rooms.

Tezuka opened their door and allowed Kaido to walk in so he could lay Ryoma on one of the beds. Oishi and Momo stopped by their room to deliver Ryoma's and Kaido's bags. Tezuka walked

in and closed the door and walked to the other side of the room and started setting his clothes out. "Fsshhh…ne. bochou? There's only two beds, and three of us." Tezuka looked around the

room and nodded, "I'll ask Ryuzaki-sensei about it." Kaido just nodded and set out his own clothes and set Ryoma's beside the dresser. He wasn't sure which bag he should empty, so he

just left the clothes in the bag. Tezuka left leaving Ryoma with Kaido.

Tezuka found Ryuzaki-sensei downstairs in the lounge. "Ryuzaki-sensei." She looked up, "Yes Tezuka?" Tezuka cleared his throat, "What should we do about our sleeping arrangements?"

Ryuzaki-sensei looked confused, "What do you mean?" Tezuka shifted slightly, "There are only two beds and three of us." Ryuzaki-sensei's face lit up in understanding. "Ah, Ryoma will have

to sleep with one of you. The beds are big enough, right?" Tezuka hid his surprise, "Uh...hai." Ryuzaki-sensei smiled, "If that's all?" Tezuka nodded and left.

Tezuka slipped back into their room. Kaido looked up, "Fsshhh…so what do we do?" Tezuka looked down at the sleeping Ryoma, "He'll be sleeping with one of us." Kaido blushed, "Fsshhh…"

They talked some more of the arrangement, until it was decided that Ryoma would bed with Kaido.

Ryoma woke up with a yawn, sitting up and stretching like a cat, then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Fsshhh…you awake now?" Kaido asked, 'Kawaii…' was his thoughts. Tezuka looked up

from his book and over to them and slightly smiled. Ryoma nodded, "Ne, Kai-niisan? Where are we?" blinking cutely. Kaido blushed, "Ah…Fsshhh…were at the camp." Ryoma's eyes lit up,

"Weally?!" Kaido nodded with a smile, Tezuka silently chuckling before going back to his book. "Cans we go looks? Pwease?" Ryoma gave Kaido puppy-dog eyes. "Ah…eh…" Tezuka looked up

to see what was causing Kaido to stumble over making a sentence. He saw the look on Ryoma's face, glancing back at his book quickly, a flush covering his cheeks. "Go on Kaido. Take him

out." Kaido looked over to Tezuka, "Fsshhh…you sure bochou?" Tezuka only nodded without looking up. Kaido saw the slight blush on Tezuka's cheeks and smirked. "Alright Ryo-kun. We can

go out." Ryoma's face lit up, "Weally?! Yay! Go now?" Kaido nodded and picked up Ryoma. "Ne, Kai-niisan. Is monkey and fwends here?" Kaido smiled and nodded, leaving a chuckling Tezuka

behind.

Jiroh, Mukahi, and Kabaji all stood around outside wondering what they were going to do. Kabaji was out there because Atobe decided to take a nap. That's when they saw Kaido walk out

with a now awakened Ryoma. "Ah! Look! Look! Look! The chibi's awake!" Mukahi jumped up and down excitedly and ran over to Kaido and Ryoma. Jiroh blinked, "Ne, Mukahi! Wait for us!"

"Usu." Jiroh started running after Mukahi, Kabaji just followed slowly.

"Ne! Ne! Chibi-kun, wanna play?" Mukahi asked. Ryoma blinked at him, "Ohayo Muk-niisan!" Jiroh, Kabaji, and Kaido chuckled while Mukahi blushed. "Ah….ohayo, chibi-kun." Jiroh yawned

then smiled at Ryoma, "Ne, Echizen-kun. What are going to do?" Ryoma grinned, "Kai-niisan is taking me arounds. Ne, Ji-niisan, wanna come?" Jiroh blushed, "Un." Nodding his head. Ryoma

turned to Mukahi, "Muk-niisan too?" Mukahi nodded. Ryoma turned to Kabaji, "Ano…niisan come too?" Jiroh smiled, "His name is Kabaji, Echizen-kun." Ryoma smiled, "Ka-ji-niisan come too?"

Mukahi and Jiroh giggled, Kabaji's mouth twitched, "Usu." Ryoma looked at Jiroh confused. "He's coming." Ryoma looked at Kabaji again, "Ka-ji-niisan only says usu?" Kabaji blushed slightly,

"Usu." Ryoma giggled, "Where's we going Kai-niisan?" Kaido looked around, "Fsshhh…I don't know." The others sweat dropped, Kaido looked at them. "Fsshhh….nani?" They just shook their

head. Ryoma's face lit up, "Lets go explooing!" Jiroh and Mukahi giggled, Kaido chuckled, and Kabaji fought off a grin. "Fssshhh….alright."

"Oishii! Look! It's Ochibi! Nya!" Kikumaru exclaimed. Oishi looked to where Kikumaru pointed, "Ah, wonder where they are going." Kikumaru ran over to them. "Ah…Eiji!" Oishi ran after him.

Kikumaru and Oishi stopped in front of Kaido and the others. "Ne, Kaido. Where you going?" Ryoma smiled at Kikumaru and Oishi, "Ohayo Ki-Ki-nii-san and Shi-niisan!" Kikumaru and Oishi

blushed, "Ohayo Ochibi/Ryoma." Mukahi burst out laughing, "Ki-Ki?" Kaido hissed, "Your's isn't any better _Muk-niisan._" Kikumaru giggled and Oishi smiled. Kikumaru turned to Kabaji "What

does he call you?" Kabaji blushed. "Chibi-kun calls him Ka-ji-niisan. Cute, ne?" Mukahi said happily. Kikumaru and Oishi smiled, "So kawaii!" Ryoma looked up at Kaido, "Ne, Kai-niisan. Can we

go back to explooing?" Kaido nodded, "Fsshhh…Come if you want." Kikumaru and Oishi nodded, following the group.

Kamio and Shinji were playing a practice match when the group passed by, "Ne, Shinji. It's the chibi Ryoma." Shinji looked up and over to the group, and started towards them. "Oi…Oi! Shinji,

we didn't finish!" Kamio called out before following him.

"So he's awake. Echizen is really cute as a chibi. Not saying he was never cute. He was just really arrogant, that wasn't cute at all. Is he going to stay like that? I wouldn't want to grow up

all over again. Was it Inui-san's fault? He's always doing something weird." Ryoma watched Shinji in fascination, "Ne, Kai-nii-san. How cans he keeps talkin' without breaving?" Kaido just

shook his head amused. Kamio bopped Shinji on the head. "You talk too much." Shinji rubbed his head, "Gomen." Ryoma pulled on Kaido's sleeve, "Ano…Kai-nii-san? Whos them?" Kaido

glanced down at Ryoma, "That's Shinji and Kamio. Kamio's the one with the red hair. Shinji's the one who was talking a lot." Ryoma looked at them, "Ne, Shin-nii-san, Kam-nii-san…what you

doing?" Shinji and Kamio blushed, "Ano, Echizen-kun. We were playing tennis." Ryoma looked up at Kaido, "Ne Kai-nii-san? You pway twennis too?" Kaido smiled slightly, "Ah, I'll play." With

that they headed to the tennis courts.

Tezuka and Fuji watched them from an upstairs window. Fuji smiled, "Saa…isn't Ryoma-kun cute Tezuka?" Tezuka glanced at Fuji then back out the window, "Ah." Fuji looked at Tezuka, eyes

open, "Has Inui found an antidote yet?" Tezuka just shook his head. Fuji glanced back out the window and smiled, "In a way, I'd like Ryoma-kun to stay the way he is." Tezuka turned to Fuji,

"Fuji!" Fuji just smiled, "Saa…but I like the older Ryoma-kun better. Don't you Tezuka?" Tezuka glanced back out the window, "Ah…" Fuji looked at Tezuka from the corner of his eye, "Saa…

Ryoma-kun's right. You should smile more. Frowning makes you look old." Tezuka twitched, "Fuji, 20 laps around the camp." Fuji just smiled, "Hai, hai!"

Okay I'm going to stop here. A bit longer than my last chapter, hope you liked! Once again: Thanks for the reviews!


	8. To The Camp Pt 2

Do not own!

Seems that my chapters are getting longer and longer. Let's see if this one is longer than lasts.

**To The Camp Part 2**

The first day was coming to an end. During supper there was a lot of chatting going on. As always Momo was stuffing his face like he hadn't eaten in days. Ryoma stared at him in awe, "Ne,

Kai-niisan. How cans Momo-niisan eats that much all at ones time? He's getting foods everywheres. That's rude, ne?" Kai-niisan glanced at Momo, "Ah, don't worry about Momo, Ryo-kun. He

always eats like that. But yes it's rude."

Shinji, who just happened to be sitting in front of Momo, was disgusted. "How rude. Spitting his food everywhere. Food's getting on the table and in everyone else's food. Can't he eat

cleaner? He should eat with his mouth closed. I think he just spit on me, that's disgusting. Someone should take his food away. He should eat slower. How can he taste it, eating so fast? No

wonder he eats so much, if he ate slower then he'd actually get full sooner. Is he in a contest with a ghost? I can't see anyone else eating that fast. Must be his imagination. I wonder…"

Kamio bopped him on the head, "Just hush and eat." Shinji mumbled, "He spit food on my plate. How can I eat it now? Who knows how many germs are on my plate now. I think he actually

got spit on my food. Now my food's wet, how can I eat wet food. If it was my spit, it be a different story. My spit would just back in my mouth. But I don't want his germs in my mouth. How

could you even suggest I eat my food now? You eat it if you want to. Maybe…" Kamio bopped him on the head again. "Fine Shinji, don't eat it. Just hush."

Momo looked over at them and swallowed the food in his mouth. "Ne. What's his problem?" Shinji blinked, "Doesn't he realize he is spitting food everywhere? Maybe he is blind and just

pretending to see. That's just strange. Why would you pretend to see if you were blind? He…" Kamio bopped him on the head and turned to Momo, "You're spitting food everywhere Baka.

Can't you see that? You spit food on the table and in his plate. Eat with your mouth closed. You are so disgusting. How can you eat like that? I don't know how Echizen put up with this habit

of yours." Momo blinked, "I am? Eh…Gomen Shinji. You were talking like Shinji just now Kamio. Except you weren't mumbling." Kamio glared at Momo, "Just eat normally. He won't eat now."

Momo just starred at him and shrugged, and ate at a slower pace.

Ryoma looked up at Kaido, "Kai-niisan, Shin-niisan talked along time. Did he breave at alls?" Kaido just shook his head, "Shinji's like that. You get used to it eventually, or just tune him out."

Ryoma blinked at Kaido, "But Kai-niisan, isn't thats mean?" Kaido looked down at Ryoma, "Is what mean, Ryo-kun?" Ryoma looked over at Shinji then back to Kaido. "To tunes him out. He

mights asks a qwestion. Or he coulds be hurts ands if you tunes him outs, yous wouldn't knows." Kaido blinked down at Ryoma then smiled a bit, "Fssshhh…Ah, I guess your right." Ryoma

smiled with a nod.

* * *

After such an interesting supper, it was time to turn in. Kaido carried Ryoma to their room, Tezuka not too far behind. After stepping into the room, Kaido changed Ryoma into his night clothes

and sat him down on the bed before changing himself. Kaido turned back to the bed and pulled back the covers. "Fssshhh…it's time for bed Ryo-kun." Ryoma looked up at Kaido, "But mes

not tired, Kai-niisan." That said followed by a yawn. Kaido just smiled, "Fssshhh…course not. You just yawned 'cause you wanted to." Ryoma nodded, "Yep, cause me, 'yawn', wanted toos."

Tezuka, who just stepped into the room, gave a soft chuckle, before heading to his side of the room. Kaido shook his head. "Fssshhh…under the covers Ryo-kun." Ryoma nodded and climbed

under the covers, followed by Kaido. After Tezuka got ready, he turned off the lights and got into bed. Ryoma blinked, even though he was tired, he couldn't fall asleep. "Ne, Kai-niisan?" He

whispered. Kaido glanced at Ryoma, "Yes Ryo-kun?" Ryoma sat up and looked at Kaido. "Whys do Zuka-niisan look so olds? And how cans Fuji-niisan see with his eyes cwosed? Why is

Momo-niisan's hairs look like a bwoom? And whys is Ki-Ki-nii-san so hypers? How comes Taka-niisan becomes dwiffrent whens he holds a waket? Why dos you sounds likes a snakes

sometimes? And whys dos Shi-niisan's hairs look so funnys? And…and whys do Momo-niisan eats like dat? Umm…ands why dos Shin-niisan talk so much? How comes Kam-niisan always hits

Shin-niisan? Why dos Ka-ji-niisan onlys says usu? Ands how comes Zuka-niisan never smiles? Am me askings too many qwestions? Ne, Kai-niisan, do yous know? Huh?" Kaido and Tezuka sat

up and stared at Ryoma. "Nani?" Ryoma tilted his head to the side slightly. Kaido blinked, "Fssshhh…Ano… Ryo-kun, you just did a Shinji there." Tezuka burst out laughing, very strange for

him. Kaido and Ryoma glanced over at Tezuka, "Ne, Kai-niisan. Is Zuka-niisan awe wights?" Kaido glanced down at Ryoma, "Fssshhh…don't know Ryo-kun. I think he lost it. Fssshhh…."

Tezuka calmed down after a minute. "You should go to sleep Ryoma. Let us think over your questions tonight. Maybe you'll get your answers tomorrow." Ryoma nodded, "Okay Zuka-niisan.

'yawn' you should laugh more Zuka-niisan…" and Ryoma was asleep. Kaido glanced down at Ryoma then back over to Tezuka, "Fssshhh…Ano, bochou, everything alright?" Tezuka just

nodded, "Ah, lets go to sleep." Kaido lay down and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

In the morning Kaido woke with a slight yawn. He felt a small weight on his chest and looked down. Kaido blushed. "Fssshhh…" he hissed quietly. Ryoma was curled around Kaido, his hand

had clenched into a fist, holding on to Kaido's shirt. Ryoma's face looked so peaceful. Tezuka woke up and walked over towards the door but glanced over at Kaido and Ryoma. He let a small

smile slip out, 'kawaii' he thought. Kaido looked up at Tezuka, face covered in a blush, "Fssshhh…Ano, bochou. What am I going to do? I can't move or I'll wake him." Tezuka nodded, "I'll go

ask Ryuzaki-sensei, maybe she'll know." Kaido nodded then kept absolutely still as he watched Tezuka walk out.

Tezuka, once again, found Ryuzaki-sensei in the lounge. "Ano, Ryuzaki-sensei?" She looked up, "Yes Tezuka?" Tezuka stuck his hands in his pockets. "Kaido woke up with Ryoma laying half-

way on his chest. We don't know how to move him without waking him up." Ryuzaki-sensei nodded and stood. "Let's go. I'll help." Tezuka nodded and led the way to their room.

Tezuka opened the door and stepped in. Kaido looked over to the door as he and Ryuzaki-sensei stepped in. Kaido's face flushed again, "Ano, sensei? I don't want to wake him,

so….Fssshhh…" Ryuzaki-sensei smiled. "Ahh. Be still Kaido." Ryuzaki-sensei walked over to the bed and gently lifted Ryoma from Kaido and moved him to the other side of the bed. Ryoma

murmured in his sleep, shifting slightly, before clenching the sheets. Everyone held their breath, and sighed in relief when he didn't wake up. Kaido gently removed himself from the bed,

glancing towards Ryuzaki-sensei. "Fssshhh…arigato." She just nodded, "Alright. Get ready and meet me in the lounge." she said to Kaido. Kaido nodded, then Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka left.

Kaido silently left the room, with one last glance at Ryoma.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, our little chibi woke up with a cat-stretching yawn. "Mmmm…" Ryoma looked around but didn't see anyone in the room. He got a little scared; he hadn't been

left alone before. He let out a small sniffle. Where was Kai-niisan and Zuka-niisan?

Yukimaru and Sanada were passing by Ryoma, Kaido, and Tezuka's room, when they heard the soft sniffle. They both glanced at the door. 'Wonder who's in there…hmm.' Yukimaru glanced

over at Sanada then back at the door and moved to open it, but Sanada stopped him. "Ano, Yukimaru. Maybe we shouldn't…" Then they heard another sniffle. Yukimaru gave a soft glare in

Sanada's direction. "I'm going to see who it is and what's wrong." Sanada gave a sigh then nodded. Yukimaru gave a nod then opened the door. They saw little Ryoma sitting on the bed,

knees pulled to his chest, tears on his cheeks. Their jaws dropped, there was a chibi here?

Ryoma looked up and saw the two at the door. He blinked and spoke up softly, "Ano…dos you knows wheres Kai-niisan or Zuka-niisan is? Me scared ands…ands…no ones was here whens

me woke ups. Dos you knows?" Sanada and Yukimaru blinked at him then walked in towards Ryoma. Yukimaru spoke up, "Who is Kai-niisan and Zuka-niisan?" Ryoma tilted his head to the

side cutely, "Ummm…Kai-niisan sounds likes snakes sometimes. And Zuka-niisan shoulds smiles mores. Don't yous thinks so?" Sanada and Yukimaru smiled, "Ah. You mean Kaido and

Tezuka?" Ryoma nodded, "Un! Yous know where they is?" Sanada nodded, "They're outside training." Ryoma blinked, "Ohhh…me want Kai-niisan. Dos you know wheres Ji-niisan ors Muk-

niisan ors Ka-ji-niisan is?" They blinked, then Sanada spoke, "What are they like?" Ryoma scrunched up his nose, "Muk-niisan jumps around alots. Ka-ji-niisan onlys say usu. Ands Ji-niisan is

umm…sleepys alots." Yukimaru grinned, "Ahh, that would be Mukahi, Jiroh, and Kabaji, yes?" Ryoma nodded. "They are outside some where. Now then, what's your name?" Ryoma rubbed at

his cheeks and gave a bright smile, "Me name is Woma." Sanada and Yukimaru blinked confused, "Woma?" Ryoma nodded, "Kai-niisan calls me Ryo-kun. Ji-niisan calls me Echi…umm…Ano, me

can't say it. Muk-niisan calls me Shibi-kun. Ki-Ki-nii-san calls me oshibi." Yukimaru and Sanada looked at him in shock, "Ano, that would be Ryoma, yes?" Ryoma glared slightly, "Me says that

alweady." Yukimaru chuckled, "Ah…that you did, Ryoma-kun. Ano, Ryoma-kun…do you know someone named Inui?" Ryoma nodded, "Nan-ko-neechan says thats someones should hits him

weally hards. Zuka-niisan says thats he was gonna' makes Inui-niisan wun waps awound the courts and thats he couldn't gives outs his juices. Everyones seems mad ats Inui-niisan."

Yukimaru and Sanada nodded, it was Inui's fault, was their conclusion. "Alright Ryoma-kun. Lets go see if we can find someone for you to be with." Ryoma smiled, "Ano, awigato niisans."

Yukimaru and Sanada gave off a slight blush, "Ryoma-kun, my name is Yukimaru and that is Sanada." Ryoma nodded, "Awigato Yuki-niisan and Sana-niisan." Their blush deepened, so cute.

"You're welcome Ryoma-kun." Yukimaru changed Ryoma into day clothes, wearing a red shirt and kaki shorts, with his white tennis shoes. Then the three left with Ryoma in Yukimaru's arms.

Yukimaru and Sanada walked around until they spotted Kaido. They walked over to him. "Ah…Kaido-san. Are you busy?" Kaido looked up and spotted Ryoma in Yukimaru's arms, he saw his

slightly tear-stained cheeks. He hopped up from his place on the ground; he took Ryoma from Yukimaru gently. "Ah…Ryo-kun…are you okay?" Ryoma nodded, "Me wokes up ands me was

alones. Me was weally scared. Buts Yuki-niisan and Sana-niisan came and me wasn't alones anymore." Kaido looked relieved, well relieved that wasn't hurt, but he felt bad that Ryoma woke

up alone and scared. "Fssshhh…Gomen Ryo-kun. We had to come out and train some. I'm sorry you woke up alone." Ryoma hugged Kaido, "Is okies Kai-niisan. Awigato Yuki-niisan, Sana-

niisan." They both smiled, "You're welcome Ryoma-kun/Echizen-kun." Ryoma smiled and hugged Kaido tighter. Kaido gave off a slight blush, at the small smirks that Yukimaru and Sanada

were giving him.

Tezuka was looking around for Kaido, 'he's going to be running laps when I find him'. Then he spotted him holding Ryoma and Yukimaru and Sanada in front of him. Tezuka walked over to

them, "What's going on here?" Kaido looked up, "Fssshhh…bochou, Yukimaru-san and Sanada-san brought Ryo-kun to me." Tezuka looked to them then to Ryoma, noticing his tearstained

cheeks. "Ah. Is he alright?" Kaido nodded, "Fssshhh…he woke up alone and got scared." Tezuka felt a little guilty, of course he would be scared waking up alone, so far he's been around

someone at all times. Tezuka nodded, "Arigato Yukimaru, Sanada. But, we have training and Ryoma won't sit still long enough. Do you think you could watch him or find someone who will?"

They both nodded. "Hey Ryoma-kun, you want to go see if we can find Jiroh?" Ryoma looked up at Kaido; Kaido gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Okies Yuki-niisan." Yukimaru smiled and

took Ryoma gently in his arms. "See you guys around. Come on Sanada, lets go see if we can locate Jiroh." Sanada nodded, "Ah." Ryoma looked back to Kaido and Tezuka, "Sees you laters

Kai-niisan, Zuka-niisan." They both nodded, and the three set off again.

After a bit of walking, they found Jiroh dozing under a tree. 'Hmm…how can we wake him up? We need him to care of Ryoma…' Were Yukimaru's thoughts. "Ano…Ji-niisan…wake up Ji-niisan."

Jiroh's eyes opened and gave a smile as he noticed Ryoma. "Ahh…Echizen-kun. Nice to see you again." He gave off a yawn, and then stood. Yukimaru and Sanada stared at Jiroh in shock,

"Ah…Ryoma-kun, you woke him up." Jiroh smiled, "Course he did. I like Echizen-kun, want to play today Echizen-kun?" Ryoma nodded excitedly. Sanada glanced at Yukimaru then back to

Jiroh, "Actually that's why we're here. We were hoping you could take care of Echizen-kun until Seigaku finished training for the day." Jiroh nodded, "Of course. Lets go play Echizen-kun."

Ryoma smiled with a nod as Yukimaru handed Ryoma over to Jiroh. "Have fun Ryoma-kun." Ryoma smiled, "Me wills, Yuki-niisan. Sees you laters Yuki-niisan, Sana-niisan." Yukimaru and

Sanada gave a smile and a nod, before walking away.

"Alright Echizen-kun. Lets go find Mukahi-san. Then we can play, k?" Ryoma nodded, "Okies Ji-niisan." Jiroh whistled as he and Ryoma went to search for Mukahi. They spotted him over by

Kabaji and Atobe. Ryoma looked excited, "Muk-niisan! Ka-ji-niisan! Monkey man! Ohayo!" The three looked up, "It's Chibi-kun! Ohayo Chibi-kun!" Kabaji blushed, "Usu!" Atobe frowned,

"Monkey man! How dare you, you brat!" Ryoma stuck his tongue out at Atobe, "Nya! I dares cause me cans. So theres!" The other three chuckled. Atobe looked ready to burst, his face

turned so red. "Ne, Monkey man? Yous sick? Yous face is weally wed." Atobe glared, "You brat! Ore-sama is not sick, Ore-sama is angry!" Ryoma felt tears coming up, "Ano…monkey man?

Yous angwy at mes? Cause me weally sorrys if you is, weally." They all stared wide-eyed at Ryoma, then turned to glare at Atobe. Atobe had a shameful look on his face; the redness had

faded, now looking a bit pale. "Ah…no…Ore-sama is not angry at you…Ore-sama is just…uh…frustrated I guess." Ryoma's face lit up and the tears faded, "Yay! Monkey man not angwys at

mes!" A small smile grace Atobe's face, "Brat…" said a bit affectionately. The others chuckled.

Jiroh looked to Mukahi, "Ah, Mukahi. We came to see if you wanted to play with us." Mukahi jumped up and down excitedly. "Yay! I was getting sooo bored! I get to play with Chibi-kun!"

Kabaji glanced at Jiroh and Ryoma, "Usu." Jiroh blinked, "Kabaji-san want to play too?" Kabaji gave a nod, "Usu." Atobe glanced at Kabaji, "Eh…?" Ryoma smiled brightly, "Yay! Ji-niisan, Muk-

niisan, ands Ka-ji-niisan is gonna pway with mes!" Atobe glanced from Kabaji to Ryoma then back to Kabaji, "Ka-ji?" Kabaji now had flushed cheeks, "Usu." Atobe shook his head with a sigh.

"Monkey man wanna pway too?" Atobe glanced over at Ryoma then to the others. They had a look on their face that dared him to say no. Atobe sighed turning back to Ryoma, "Ah, Ore-sama

will play too." Ryoma clapped, "Yay! Whats we pwayin'?" Ryoma asked, looking up at Jiroh. Jiroh got a thinking look on his face and was about to answer, when Mukahi spoke up. "Not hide-

n-seek." Jiroh blushed, "Ah…"

So they decided on playing tag, which was kinda funny on Kabaji and Atobe's end. Ryoma ran and hid behind a bush, he was hiding from Atobe. Atobe was really fast, so he thought it better

to hide than being out in the open. Atobe looked around, "Hmm…Ryoma, Ryoma, where art thou? Ore-sama is looking for you, so come out now." Ryoma bit back a giggle, 'Monkey man is

funny'. Atobe sighed and walked away from where Ryoma was close by, "Guess little Ryoma isn't here. But Ore-sama will find him, never fear." Ryoma had to bite back another giggle. The

others heard Atobe's little rhyme and could only stare. 'He's really getting into playing with the little chibi.' Thought Mukahi.

* * *

Seigaku's training had finished, so Kaido and Tezuka went to search for Ryoma. They walked around until they found the Hyoutei regulars playing tag. They just stared and stared, what were

they doing? That's when they heard Atobe's rhymes, they blinked. Atobe rhyming, what had the world come to, and he was playing…with Ryoma. They looked about the area searching for

Ryoma. "Fssshhh…"Kaido hissed frustrated. He was about to call out when he saw Ryoma jump out from behind the bush. Then Ryoma ran towards Atobe and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Gotcha Monkey man!" Atobe turned around, "Ah, you think so?" Ryoma nodded with a smile. Atobe picked him up gently, "Well…Ore-sama thinks that Ore-sama has you." Ryoma pouted,

"Aww…monkey man! No fairs, yous bigger than mes." Atobe chuckled, "Ah…that helps a lot." Ryoma sighed, "Alwight, you wins. Onlys this times! Me gets you next times!" Atobe chuckled,

"Hai! Hai!" The others came forward, "Ah, Atobe. Tezuka-san and Kaido-san are here." Jiroh said. Atobe looked up to see Tezuka and Kaido, he blushed deep red.

Tezuka and Kaido were smirking. "Fssshhh…how cute Atobe-san." Tezuka let out a smile, "Didn't know you were good with kids Atobe." Atobe seemed to blush more. "Ah…only with this little

brat." Atobe muttered slightly as he handed Ryoma to Kaido. Kaido looked down at Ryoma, "Did you have fun, Ryo-kun?" Ryoma nodded, "Lots! Monkey man cans wun weally fwast!" Kaido

gave a small smile, "Fssshhh…ah." Tezuka and Kaido both looked at the group, "Arigato…Arigato for taking care of him." Tezuka said with a small glance to Ryoma. Ryoma grinned, "Hai!

Awigato!" They all chuckled, "No problem Echizen-kun. 'yawn' But now I'm tired. See you later Echizen-kun." With that he slugged away to find a place to nap. "Laters, Ji-niisan!" Jiroh gave a

slight wave. With a good bye to the others they started back to their living quarters. "It's about time for lunch. So we should get cleaned up. Especially you Ryoma." Ryoma looked down at

his clothes and blushed. "Ah…Me weally dirty!" Tezuka gave off a slight smile, "Ah…as long as you had fun." Ryoma nodded, "Yep! Yep! Ne, dids you have funs?" Tezuka and Kaido looked

thoughtful, "Ahh possibly/Fssshhh…" Ryoma nodded, then his face lit up, "Ne! Ne! Dos you knows whats the answer to me qwestions?" They both sweat dropped, "Ano……Fssshhh…."

I guess it can end here. Don't know what else to put. At a block I guess. Hope you like anyway. Thanks for the Reviews!


	9. To The Camp Pt 3

I do not own!

Alright, let's see how this chapter turns out.

**To The Camp Part 3**

They were at the table eating lunch, when suddenly food was thrown across the table. "Oi! Baka Momoshiro! Stop throwing food!" Kamio glared at Momo. Momo smirked at Kamio, "And why

should I?" Kamio growled, "Because, baka. It's rude and just as disgusting as spitting out your food." Momo just continued to smirk then threw some macaroni at Kamio which got in his hair.

Kamio sneered then threw apple sauce at Momo hitting him smack in the face. Momo gaped at Kamio as the apple sauce ran down his face. Kamio smirked, "Gotcha!"

"Ne, Oishii!?" Kikumaru called across the table to Oishi. Oishi turned from the scene Kamio and Momo were making to Kikumaru. Oishi opened his mouth to say something, when he felt sweet

peas hit him in the face. Oishi gaped at Kikumaru, "Eiji!" Kikumaru just giggled, "Gotcha Oishi! Nya!" Then Kikumaru felt mashed potatoes hit him in the side of his head and turned to the

culprit. Kikumaru glared at Mukahi, while Mukahi giggled. "And I got you Kikumaru!"

Ryoma just watched the five in amazement. "Ne…Kai-niisan. Whys they frowing foods at each others?" Kaido just shook his head, "'Cause Ryo-kun, they're being childish." That's when he felt

apple sauce hit him in the face. He turned to Momo and glared. "Baka Peach!" Ryoma wiped at his face, "Ne, Kai-niisan. This is sticky! Ands it gots in me hair." Kaido turned to Ryoma saw

there was more apple sauce on Ryoma than on him. He turned back to Momo and hissed angrily, "Baka Momoshiro!!" Momo shrunk back, Kaido called him by his name, Kaido was angry.

"Ano…Mamushi, I didn't mean to get it on him…" Kaido just glared and turned back to Ryoma, he picked up a napkin and started wiping at his face. "Here Ryo-kun. Let's get it off, k." Ryoma

nodded, he didn't like feeling sticky, and he pouted slightly. "Momo-niisan mean." Kaido only nodded with a small smile.

The Hyoutei regulars just stared. They were making a mess of the dining area. Mukahi and Jiroh went over to Kaido and Ryoma. "Ano…Chibi-kun. You alright?" Ryoma picked at the apple

sauce in his hair, "Me sticky niisans." Mukahi and Jiroh looked to Kaido, "Anything we can do, Kaido-san?" Kaido looked up, "More napkins and water would be fine." They rushed off and each

got something, and then ran back to Kaido. "Here you go, Kaido-san." Kaido took it from them, "Fssshhh…arigato." They nodded and watched as Kaido wet some of the napkins and wiped

at Ryoma's face and hair.

Tezuka stood up, "Momoshiro, Kikumaru. Twenty laps around the courts after lunch." Kikumaru and Momo gulped, "Hai, bochou!" Fuji chuckled, "A little food fight. How…childish of them."

Tezuka only nodded and gave a short glance towards Kaido and Ryoma. "Kaido, you'll have to clean him up better after lunch." Kaido nodded, "Hai, bochou."

* * *

After lunch Kaido took Ryoma upstairs and into the bathroom. He filled up the tub with warm water, and then went to grab clean clothes. Going back into the bathroom, he set the clothes on

the counter and undressed Ryoma for his bath, blushing slightly. Setting Ryoma into the tub, he gently washed the apple sauce off his shoulders and face. "Alright, Ryo-kun. Lean back so I

can wet your hair and close your eyes." Ryoma nodded, doing as Kaido asked. After wetting Ryoma's hair, he sat him up completely and massaged shampoo into his hair, intent on getting

the food out. After a bit he told Ryoma to lean back and close his eyes again. He rinsed out the shampoo and made perfectly sure that the apple sauce was out, then pulled the plug. "Okay

Ryo-kun, it's time to dry you off." Ryoma nodded, "Okies Kai-niisan." He took a towel and completely dried him off before putting his clothes on. "Fssshhh…Ryo-kun, go to the room and wait till

I get back. I need to wash my face and I'll be there." Ryoma nodded and rushed out and climbed onto the bed, sitting cross legged. Kaido came out shortly and gave a small smile towards

Ryoma. "Fssshhh…what do you want to do now?" Ryoma looked thoughtful, "What cans we do?" Kaido sat on the bed beside Ryoma, "Hmmm…well we could go bother Atobe, if you want."

Ryoma's face lit up, "Okies! Lets go sees Monkey man!" Kaido chuckled, picking up Ryoma and leaving to find Atobe.

Atobe was bored. Training for today was over, he could go train by himself if he wanted, but he really didn't want to. "Monkey man! Ohayo!" Atobe glance up to Kaido bringing Ryoma over.

"Ohayo, brat." Ryoma wrinkled his nose, "Dats not nice, monkey man." Atobe grinned, "Neither is calling Ore-sama monkey man." Ryoma just stuck his tongue out at Atobe. Jiroh and Mukahi

were talking animatedly while walking by. Mukahi looked over towards Atobe and saw Ryoma. "Ah! It's Chibi-kun! Ohayo, Chibi-kun!" Ryoma looked up and over to Mukahi, "Ohayo Muk-

niisan." Jiroh and Mukahi walked over, "Ano, Echizen-kun…what are you doing?" Jiroh asked with a yawn. Ryoma smiled, "Me bovering Monkey man!" Atobe's eyes widened, "You came to

bother Ore-sama?" Ryoma nodded, "Me had nofings better to dos." They chuckled and Atobe let out a small smile. "Well fine. Is Kaido here to bother Ore-sama as well?" Kaido shook his

head, "Fssshhh…I've got a couple things to do. So could you watch him?" Atobe nodded, "Ah. Ore-sama will gladly watch the brat." Ryoma stuck his tongue out at Atobe. Atobe grinned.

"Kabaji! The brat's here, if you want to come see him." "Usu." Kabaji walked out of a room nearby. "Usu." He repeated looking at Ryoma. Ryoma smiled, "Ohayo Ka-ji-niisan." Kabaji blushed,

"Usu." Atobe stared at Kabaji, "You like the little brat, eh?" "Usu." Kabaji glanced at Atobe. Kaido handed Ryoma over to Jiroh, "Fssshhh…I'll see you later Ryo-kun. Have fun." Ryoma smiled,

"Hai! Sees you laters Kai-niisan." Kaido nodded with a smile and left Ryoma with the Hyoutei regulars.

"Ne, Monkey man." Atobe looked to Ryoma, "Yeah?" Ryoma looked at him thoughtfully, "Why do yous always says 'ore-sama'? Ne, why?" Atobe looked at Ryoma in shock, then smirked.

"'Cause I can brat." Ryoma wrinkled his nose, "But Monkey man. You nots royaltys, sos why call youself that's?" Atobe blinked, "Hmmm…well…Ore-sama has always called himself that. So

Ore-sama will continue to always call myself that." Ryoma sighed, "You makes no sense at alls, Monkey man." "Usu." Atobe looked over at Kabaji, "You agree with the brat?" "Usu." Jiroh and

Mukahi chuckled. Ryoma continuously bothered Atobe with questions, some that were really unanswerable. "Ne, Monkey man. Why is bwananas wellow? Ands why is owranges owrange?

Whys is weaves gween?" Questions such as that left the Hyoutei regulars at a loss. What should they say? But Ryoma was very curious so they tried their best to answer all his questions.

Atobe sighed in frustration, "When is that snake coming back? The brat is really bothering Ore-sama. How many more questions does he have?" The others laughed at Atobe's expense.

Kaido eventually came back. "Fssshhh…Gomen Atobe-san. I got caught up." Atobe handed the brat over to Kaido. "The brat asks too many questions. He fell asleep on us asking all those

questions. You really should talk to him about that." Kaido sighed, "Fssshhh…I know. Arigato." The Hyoutei regulars nodded and bid farewell to Kaido.

* * *

**Little Time Skip: Supper**

"Lets hope this meal time will be less eventful." Tezuka said sternly. Everyone nodded, not wanting to get on Tezuka's bad side. "It's all Momoshiro and Kamio's fault. If they didn't start

throwing food at each other than Tezuka-san wouldn't be so angry. Then Kikumaru-san had to go and throw food at Oishi. Throwing food is rude. You're supposed to eat it not throw it. And

Momoshiro had to get food on Echizen-kun. Kaido-san got angry at that. It would have been funny if Echizen-kun threw something at Momoshiro for getting him all sticky. I wouldn't want to

get Tezuka-san mad. He can get pretty scary when he is. But Fuji-san is scarier. How can he see with his eyes closed anyway? Hope they don't throw food again; it might hit me next time. I

don't want to be covered in food. That is a bit unsanitary. Kamio should…" Kamio bopped him on the head. "You talk too much Shinji." Shinji mumbled, "Kamio is always so loud. And why does

he always hit me? That's rude too. I wonder what would happen if I told Ann-chan. Kamio is so…" Kamio hit him again, "Just hush will you."

Other than a few mutterings from Shinji, supper was uneventful. After supper was finished and everything cleaned up, everyone went to their rooms to get ready for bed. Kaido held Ryoma

gently as the three of them entered their room. Ryoma looked up at Kaido, "Kai-niisan…me tired." Said, followed by a small yawn. Kaido smiled gently, "Ah. Then lets get you ready for bed,

ne?" Ryoma nodded sleepily. After changing Ryoma and laying him in the bed, Kaido got ready himself. Getting into the bed slowly, he saw that Ryoma was already asleep. Another smile

crossed his face. Tezuka looked over, "Asleep already?" Kaido looked up, "Fssshhh…hai." Tezuka nodded, then readied himself for bed and turned off the lights.

* * *

(AN: alright I'm gonna make a huge time skip, mainly because I can't think of what else to write for the training camp, so here goes.)

**Time Skip: A week before they leave**

Ryoma chased after Kikumaru, "Ki-Ki-niisan! Get backs here! Thats was mean! Yous shouldn't pick on Monkey man. Only mes picks on Monkey man! Come back!" Kikumaru laughed, "Catch me

Ochibi! Nya!" Ryoma pouted, "Me cants Ki-Ki-niisan. Yous too fast!" Kikumaru smiled, "Ah…gomen ochibi." Kikumaru walked over and bent down in front of him, "Gomen." A smirk crossed over

Ryoma's face and his arms quickly circled Kikumaru's neck, "Gotcha Ki-Ki-niisan!" Kikumaru's eyes widened then he pouted, "Aww….Ochibi, that's cheating!" Ryoma giggled, "But me still gots

you!" Kikumaru sighed softly then smiled, "Ahh…that you did Ochibi." Kikumaru picked up Ryoma and carried him back inside. "Where's we goings Ki-Ki-niisan?" Kikumaru looked down at

Ryoma and smiled, "I gots to tell Oishi that you tricked me. I know he'll laugh." Ryoma giggled with a small nod.

Kikumaru found Oishi with the rest of the regulars. "Ne, ne! Oishii! Guess what? Guess, guess!" Everyone looked up at Kikumaru, "What?" Kikumaru sighed, "You didn't guess. Oh well…Ochibi

tricked me! Ochibi is really smart!" Ryoma huffed, "Course me is." They all chuckled, "How did he trick you Eiji?" Kikumaru's face grew animated, "I picked on Atobe. So Ochibi got mad 'cause

he said only he could pick on him. So he chased after me. But I was really fast. Then he pouted and said that I was running too fast. So I went to him and said sorry. Then he wrapped his

arms around my neck and said that he caught me! See he tricked me into coming over! Nya!" Everyone chuckled. "Fssshhh…good one Ryo-kun." Ryoma blushed, "Awigato Kai-niisan." The

Hyoutei regulars came over. "What's this Ore-sama hears about the brat tricking Kikumaru?" Everyone looked to Atobe, "Fssshhh…he said only he could pick on you." Atobe blushed slightly,

"Ano…" Atobe turned to Ryoma, "He's right. Only the brat can pick on Ore-sama." Everyone stared at Atobe, "You allowing someone to pick on you Atobe?" Tezuka asked. Atobe looked to

Tezuka, "Of course. Ore-sama will only allow the brat to pick on Ore-sama. So Kikumaru don't do it again." Kikumaru sweat dropped, "Uh…hai." Everyone chuckled and got up to go their

separate rooms for another good nights sleep.

"Ano…Kai-niisan, Zuka-niisan?" The two looked to Ryoma, "Yes Ryo-kun/Ryoma?" Ryoma tilted his head slightly, "Umm…yous never answered me qwestions…" They both sweat dropped,

"Ano…Ryo-kun…" Ryoma looked up at Kaido, "What?" Kaido rubbed at the back of his head, "Fssshhh…those were a lot of questions…" Ryoma nodded, "Do yous knows the answers?" Kaido

and Tezuka glanced at each other, "Fssshhh…Not really Ryo-kun. It's just some of those things we will never know." Ryoma nodded, "Me understands. Maybes one days we will knows,

wight?" They both nodded. "Alright, Ryo-kun. Time for bed." Ryoma nodded and soon they were all asleep.

* * *

**Time Skip (again): Going Home**

Ryoma was saying goodbye to the other regulars he had met. "Byes Monkey man. Byes Muk-niisan, Ji-niisan, and Ka-ji-niisan. Bye Byes Shin-niisan ands Kam-niisan." Those he bid farewell to,

said their good byes as well. "Later brat/Echizen-kun/Chibi-kun."

Shinji sighed, "It was lots of fun with chibi Echizen. I wonder when the juice will wear off. I really wouldn't want to grow up all over again. I wonder if Echizen will still be arrogant when he

changes back. Will he remember all of this? I would find it scary to remember something that shouldn't have happened. Inui-san should really stop making those juices. He might hurt

someone. He might even hurt himself some day. That would be interesting…I guess. I hope Echizen turns back soon though. It wouldn't be the same without the arrogant freshman about.

Although, chibi Echizen does has some similarities to his older self. That's strange. I would think he'd be much different in chibi form. Oh well, he's cute anyway…" Kamio bopped him on the

head, "Hush and lets get going." Shinji sighed again, "Hai, hai."

After everyone had bid their good byes, Seigaku loaded on to the bus. Ryuzaki-sensei stood up at the front of the bus, "Okay. Is everyone here? Does everyone have their things?" A chorus

of hai's were heard. Ryuzaki-sensei nodded and sat down and were on their way home.

Once again Ryoma had fallen asleep on the bus. His head was lying in Kaido's lap, gripping tightly to Kaido's pants. Ryoma murmured in his sleep, shifting slightly. Kaido glanced down at

Ryoma a small blush covering his cheeks. He gently ran his fingers threw Ryoma's hair as he glanced out the window. Ryoma's shifting stopped and he sighed softly. Kaido looked back down

at Ryoma and a small smile graced his features. Tezuka looked over at Kaido and Ryoma, his lips lifted in a semi-smile. Everyone had eventually fallen asleep, except Kaido, who was intent on

staying awake to watch over Ryoma. He would glance from Ryoma to out the window, then eventually back to Ryoma.

None to soon, the bus stopped in front of the school gates. Everyone who was asleep woke with a yawn, with the exception of Ryoma, who still slept soundly. After everyone else left the

bus, Kaido stood up slowly, holding Ryoma gently and closely, then stepped off the bus. Everyone looked over to Kaido and smiled a bit sleepily. Ryuzaki-sensei called Nanako from her cell

and told her that they were back and could she come pick up Ryoma. Everyone bid a sleeping Ryoma goodbye. Kaido stood in front of the school gate, holding Ryoma gently, with three bags

at his feet. He glanced down at the chibi in his arms, "I don't mind you as a chibi Ryoma, but it would be nice to see the older you again." Kaido whispered to the sleeping boy. Nanako pulled

up to the gates in Rinko's car. "Ah. Arigato Kaido-san. Ano…would you like a ride?" Kaido smiled slightly, "No problem Nanako-san. I'd appreciate it, arigato." Nanako nodded, she grabbed the

bags at his feet and stowed them in the car. Kaido slipped into the front seat still holding little Ryoma. Kaido pointed out where he lived and was soon dropped off; he bid a good bye to

Nanako and the sleeping Ryoma.

Nanako pulled into the drive and turned off the car. Stepping out, she opened the backdoor and lifted Ryoma gently. Nanako quietly entered the house and walked upstairs to lay Ryoma in

his bed. "Sleep well, Ryo-chan." She whispered. Walking back outside she gathered up his bags and brought them inside. She found Rinko and Nanjiro in the den. "Ahh…oji-san, oba-san.

Ryo-chan is upstairs asleep." Rinko smiled, "I'm glad he's back. I was really starting to miss him." Nanjiro nodded, "I hate to admit it. But I missed the little brat too." Rinko bopped him on the

head, "His name is Ryoma, not brat." Nanjiro sighed, "Hai, hai." They all heard a whimper coming from upstairs, so hurried up. Rinko made it to his side first, "What's wrong Ryo-chan?" Ryoma

sniffled, "Me was scared." Rinko looked worried, "Scared of what, Ryo-chan?" Ryoma rubbed his eyes, "Me wokes up and me was alones." Rinko ran her fingers through Ryoma's hair, "It's

alright Ryo-chan. We won't go no where. You were asleep, so Nanako put you in the bed." Ryoma smiled, "Me hads fun kaa-san." They all smiled, "Really?" Ryoma nodded, "Hai. Me pwayed

wif Monkey man, Ji-niisan, Ka-ji-niisan, and Muk-niisan alots." Rinko smiled, "I'm glad you had fun Ryo-chan." Ryoma nodded then looked confused, "Ne, kaa-san?" Rinko looked at her son

with a smile, "Yes Ryo-chan?" Ryoma pointed to Nanjiro, "How cans tou-san sleeps standing up? Ands when wills his hairs grow outs? And why does…." They stared at Ryoma, 'is he talking

without breathing?' "Ano…Ryo-chan…too many questions…" they sighed. "Ands how comes tou-san acts so shildish? Is he…" more and more questions, do they ever stop.

I'll leave it here. Hope you like! Thanks for the reviews!


	10. sorry

I'm Sorry!

I wanted to update all of my stories and only got to two.

For now this story and my others will be on hold, so, so sorry!

I got a story in my head that I have written and re-written.

Please be patient!

Thanks!

Much love,

pangel8705


End file.
